


heartache.

by R3ACHF0RTH3ST4RZ



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: cause?? MAKE THEM A HAPPY FAMILY :(, sibling dynamics, spoilers for the dream smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3ACHF0RTH3ST4RZ/pseuds/R3ACHF0RTH3ST4RZ
Summary: tommy tries to face the reality he’s living in.ooc: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION I’M SORRY-
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	heartache.

the boy walked towards a small, flowing stream, glancing at his reflection as he recounted his memories.

did wilbur really just blow up l’manburg..? 

is it really all gone..?

everything he- no- they fought for..?

the only remaining parts were decaying in the rubbled, messy town. the last tommy saw, a lot of his friends were cleaning up the debris that hadn’t been ashes at that point.

“great.” he sighed to himself, now kneeling against the running water. the calming atmosphere of the forest gave him a bit of comfort from the terrible situation everyone was going through now.

the two deaths- schlatt, the relentless dictator, and Wilbur- his own brother.

it was hard to even believe any of this was real- any of them were gone.

plop*

tommy realised a tear had fallen into the stream, only carried away as it continued flowing. immediately, he wiped his eyes, and got back up to go help the others.

it would only be a matter of time until he could see wilbur again- but not exactly the same way he did before.


End file.
